O chamado do lobo
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: O lobo clama por Bo. x JIMMY/BO x


**Sumário:** O lobo clama por Bo.

**Cursed não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, o Bo ficaria com o Jimmy no fim.**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura.

* * *

  
**

**O chamado do lobo

* * *

**

_Eu sou  
Um pouco de insegurança  
Um tanto quanto inconfidente  
Porque você não entende  
Eu faço o que posso  
Mas às vezes eu não faço sentido_

_-_

Linkin Park, "Faint" (Tradução)

* * *

Jimmy encara o teto branco e o acha incrivelmente liso. Pensamento idiota, mas, para ele, qualquer coisa serve para ignorar a porcaria da situação em que se encontra. E como se recusa a encarar a pessoa a seu lado, qualquer porcaria que pense ou que faça está bom para ele.

_Isso_, Jimmy pensa, _é coisa da maldição do lobisomem. É, definitivamente é coisa da maldição do lobisomem. Se não fosse por isso, eu não teria esses pensamentos e nem faria essas __merdas__ que eu ando fazendo agora._

A pessoa ao seu lado solta um grunhido cansado e ele se mexe desconfortavelmente na cama ao sentir a pele quente dela encostar de leve em seu braço, num movimento inesperado e inevitável, porque aquela ainda é uma cama de solteiro. Claro, Jimmy poderia se levantar e sair dali, mas está muito cansado pelo que fez _(sexo_) nessa noite e aquela ainda é sua casa – e foi escolhida porque Ellie viajou a trabalho.

_É uma situação estranha essa_, conclui, tentando se acalmar, _nunca pensei que teria esse problema_.

A pessoa deitada a seu lado na cama não é Brooke.

"Jimbo?" A voz de Bo ecoa cansada e um pouco distante, mas logo ele abre seus olhos marrons e encara Jimmy na escuridão do quarto.

"Hey". A hesitação na voz dele é tão evidente que dói.

"Algum problema?"

"É que... Bom... Você sabe..." E Jimmy suspira. "O que eu fiz com você – o que nós fizemos – não passa de um vestígio da maldição".

"Não entendi."

"Bo, o simples fato de eu ter feito, hã..." E lhe falta sinônimos melhores.

"...Sexo?"

"É, isso mesmo. E com você, ainda, não que isso seja algo horrível, mas não é do meu feitio porque eu sou..."

"Hétero?"

"Sim."

"Então por que estou aqui no seu quarto esta noite?"

"Exato! Porque a maldição me fez fazer isso! Digo, ainda há vestígios de lobo em mim e ele me faz fazer essas coisas impensáveis e que não são do meu feitio! Porque eu sou hétero, mas dormi com você, que também é homem!"

"Por que você acha que ser um lobisomem te faz fazer coisas impensáveis?"

"Eu entrei para o clube de luta, Bo".

"...Faz sentido".

Um silêncio estranho paira entre eles e nenhum dos dois ousa quebrá-lo. É como se isso causasse uma guerra, ou destruísse o que quer que eles tenham agora. Então Bo suspira e vira de lado, seus olhos encarando a silhueta séria e nervosa de Jimmy.

"Por que eu?"

"Como é?" Os olhos de Jimmy ainda encaram o teto branco e que ele acha incrivelmente liso.

"Por que eu fui escolhido pelo vestígio de lobisomem ou seja lá o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Não sei". Jimmy admite. "Talvez porque você seja meu amigo".

Bo dá uma risada cínica e breve.

"Seu amigo? Eu sou um gay que te encheu por anos e só começou a ser _decente_ com você porque me senti atraído por você. Não acho que sejamos _tão_ amigos assim".

"Tanto faz. Talvez ele tenha gostado de você".

"Está me dizendo que seu lobisomem era gay?"

"Não estou dizendo isso, só estou falando que ele talvez tenha sentido alguma coisa por você, porque você sempre me provocava e lobisomens adoram provocação, assim como a louca que me transformou, que adorava matar pessoas que se aproximavam de seu 'príncipe'".

"Ok, então ele era bissexual".

"Pare com essas brincadeiras, porque elas não têm graça".

"Desculpe".

O silêncio que se forma agora é mais desconfortável e um pouco mais idiota. Bo boceja e o hálito quente roça na pele de Jimmy e o faz ter arrepios estranhos.

"Vamos discutir isso amanhã, ok?" E Bo fecha os olhos, claramente cansado.

Minutos depois, os olhos de Jimmy se desviam do teto branco e que ele acha incrivelmente liso e pousam no outro. Seus orbes analisam cada traço, cada movimento que seu peito (_nu_) faz enquanto respira _lentamente_ e o quanto ele parece sereno. E, enfim, o cheiro de suor misturado com o almíscar – odor natural do corpo de Bo – chega em suas narinas como se dançassem com a brisa que entra pela janela.

Então algo no peito de Jimmy explode e ele sente, mais uma vez, a dominadora idéia de tocar Bo da mesma maneira como ele toca Brooke. E ele sabe que _precisa_ reprimir esse fato, porque é errado.

"Ah sim, só para avisar... Eu não me senti atraído por você quando você se tornou um lobisomem. Eu já gostava de você antes, eu acho – senão eu não te irritaria tanto, não é?"

Em sua mente, um ser ruge alto e eloqüente, sendo o mais direto possível e, sem pensar, Jimmy aproxima-se de Bo e beija seus lábios levemente. Assim que Bo percebe a ação e sente a mão quente do outro em seu rosto, entreabre os lábios e aproxima o seu corpo do de Jimmy.

_Eu estou certo, afinal_, Jimmy pensa, enquanto perde suas mãos e seus lábios no corpo de Bo e sente o outro fazendo o mesmo, até tornarem-se uma confusão de gemidos, sussurros e suor, _o resquício de lobisomem é quem me faz fazer e sentir isso_.

(_O lobo clama por Bo_)

* * *

**N/A.:** Nesse caso, o "lobo" não é bem o lobisomem, e sim as emoções, o sentido e o desejo (_podemos colocar a libido também_) de Jimmy por Bo. O que quer dizer que o que o faz se sentir assim não é a maldição, e sim seus sentimentos.

Não posso dizer que sou fã de "Amaldiçoados" mas o filme é interessante, os personagens são bons e o Bo é definitivamente gay – nada de mentira ou insinuação, ele realmente fala isso – e ele se "apaixona" pelo Jimmy, protagonista, no decorrer do filme. E ter um gay num desses filmes é digno, ok?

Ainda que a idéia principal fosse um maldito drabble e essa daqui tem três páginas no Word, foda-se, porque eu achei digna o suficiente para um casal tão Cannon e gostei do resultado. E eu entrei num fandom de teias de aranhas, mas...

**...Jimmy x Bo é amor e eu espero ver ****reviews****! 8D (Ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o It)**


End file.
